


ghost

by heartlocks



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlocks/pseuds/heartlocks
Summary: nothing will ever be the same, at least that's what she thinks.





	ghost

**Author's Note:**

> the sao tag is filled with too many crossovers and kinky lemons. i just want to read some pure fics so I'LL DO IT MYSELF
> 
> oh yea this follows the progressive timeline so uhhh kirisuna r pals!!

it's been too long since she's seen that raven haired boy. she hears plenty about him when she strolls through streets. on the front lines she tries her best to keep her focus completely on the battle, but a part deep in the back of her mind knows that he's also there. they should be fighting together.

she hears he joined a guild.

around christmas he went completely off the radar. even argo wouldn't tell her anything. “it's his story to tell.”

she climbs her way to the top of the knights of the blood oath, just like how she would fight to the top of her class.

the first time she finally looks at him again, they just cleared floor 40. both of them are much stronger now. she can tell by the way he carries himself that something is wrong, his walls are much higher- as are hers. neither of them have the power to tear them down, though.

she can't bring herself to look at him again, but she does force argo to give her monthly updates. they're never detailed.

she can't remember when they finally talked again. it wasn't a long conversation- they never were- but it was a layer of their walls finally being slowly taken apart. most of it was spent arguing.

they team up a few times, they share their stories. but they're both still hiding too much. she worries they'll never be as close as they used to be.

sometimes it feels as if she's chasing after a ghost, now all she has is a shadow of what they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thx i g


End file.
